nerdherdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogmios
Quick-Access Player Info Goals * Aspiration: Get home * Aspiration: Stop Mercury from making the dropoff * Aspiration: Get away with the Grimoire * Obsession: Collect Final Names Changing Scores * 5/11 Mana * 1/5 Willpower * Health Levels: 7 (o o o o o o o) Current Conditions * Name & Link to Condition page * Name & Link to Condition page * Name & Link to Condition page Active Spells * Active Spell * Active Spell Concept Vitals * Shadow Name: Ogmios * Sympathetic Name: Frank Jones * Model: Zachary Quinto * Vice: Greedy * Virtue: Generous * Path: Moros * Order: Guardians of the Veil * Legacy: Stone Scribes Nimbus * Immediate * Signature * Tilt Personal Tools & Yantras * Dedicated: A wooden iPad size Ouija Board and planchette * Path ** Coins: A lead coin ** Cups: A skull chalice ** Mirrors: An obsidian orb. ** Rods: A lead wand ** Weapons: A mace * Order: A death mask, a grey trench coat and a black veil * Legacy: A hammer, a chisel, runes Personal Statistics Attributes Physical * 2 Strength * 2 Dexterity * 2 Stamina Social * ? Presence * ? Manipulation * ? Resolve Mental * ? Intelligence * ? Wits * ? Resolve Skills: Rote Skills in bold. Specialties in parenthesis. Mental * ? Academics * ? Computer * ? Crafts * ? Investigation * ? Medicine * ? Occult * ? Politics * ? Science Social * ? Animal Ken * ? Empathy * ? Expression * ? Intimidation * ? Persuasion * ? Socialize * ? Streetwise * ? Subterfuge Physical * ? Athletics * ? Brawl * ? Drive * ? Firearms * ? Larceny * ? Stealth * ? Survival * ? Weaponry Derivatives & Traits * ? Initiative (Dex + Composure) * ? Defense (Wits or Dex + Athletics) * ? / ? Armor (General / Firearms) * 5 Size * ? Speed (Dex + STR + Size) * ? Willpower (Resolve + Composure) Magic Wisdom * Current Rating: 7 * Current Category: Gnosis * Gnosis Trait * Gnosis Trait * Gnosis Trait Arcana * Death * Fate * Forces * Life * Matter * Mind * Prime * Space * Spirit * Time Rotes & Praxes * Rote: * Rote: * Rote: * Praxes: * Praxes: Non-Legacy Attainments * Attainment: (Name & Link to attainment page) * Attainment: (Name & Link to attainment page) * Attainment: (Name & Link to attainment page) Merits Merits with their name in Bold are protected by the Sanctity of Merits. Only merits the player spends XP on, and their starting 10 dots, are protected by this rule. * Merit Name (Value) & Link to Merit Page * Merit Name (Value) & Link to Merit Page Story Description This is a physical description of the mage, their personality, any tags or quirks, etc. Appearances This is a list, with links to logs, of all the scenes the mage has appeared in. If the mage is a PC, just delete this section. Backstory This is where the backstory for the Mage in question goes; insofar as the PCs have become aware of it. BEAT RECORDS Current/Needed XP * Arcane: ?/5 0 * Mundane: ?/5 0 Logs (A/M/+XP/+AXP/-XP/-AXP) (Date) (Beat or XP spent or gained For) * ? - ?/?/? (Mechanic beat was gained through) - (specific instance) * ? - ?/?/? (Mechanic beat was gained through) - (specific instance) * ? - ?/?/? (Mechanic beat was gained through) - (specific instance) * ? - ?/?/? (Mechanic beat was gained through) - (specific instance) * ? - ?/?/? (Mechanic beat was gained through) - (specific instance) ** +XP - ?/?/?: all Mundanes converted to an XP. * ? - ?/?/? (Mechanic beat was gained through) - (specific instance)